


La Secta Misteriosa (One-shot)

by Lapapabuena



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapabuena/pseuds/Lapapabuena
Summary: Kyle y Cartman uno por uno se iran metiendo a una secta, todo marcha bien hasta que pasa algo que hace que las cosas fallen, y sentiran que los persiguen y que su vida peligra.Que pasara con ellos?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman





	La Secta Misteriosa (One-shot)

Esta historia es un AU, por lo que muchas cosas son bastante diferentes, aquí Cartman esta más loco, también un poco Kyle. La hago como del día de Halloween, tal vez este medio fumada, sea medio cliché o de cringe. Todo sacado de mi loca, retorcida y pendeja mente. Aún así espero les guste.  
Había una vez una secta muy Misteriosa y enigmática, esta se encontraba localizada en el poblado de South Park, Colorado, aunque tiene sus orígenes en Europa. Los líderes de esta, que eran 3. Eran los que tenían más poder, pertenencian a el nivel más alto y podían hacer lo que quisieran, ya que la policía estaba confabulada con ellos, incluso uno de los líderes era el jefe de policía. La secta se dividía por niveles, los que estaban hasta abajo y tenían menos poder eran los miembros más nuevos, luego estaban los que ya tenían su tiempo en esta, ellos estaban en medio. Y los líderes que estaban hasta arriba, eran descendientes de los que iniciaron la secta, y todos eran hermanos y todos tenían una familia. Estos eran muy ricos y en las reuniones de la secta siempre daban de lo mejor y más caro.  
También era secreta y tenía bastante poder en muchas cosas importantes, esta es muy antigua, esta desde la edad media, la historia de esta era que un grupo de colonizadores ingleses la traían desde los países bajos, estos llegaron a Estados Unidos, principalmente a ese poblado y ahí se esparcieron. Esta secta hacía cosas terribles; pero eso sí, solo las hacían cuando se reunían a tener fiestas, en las que había de todo tipos de vicios y actos bastante cuestionables, cada sabado 31 de cualquier mes y en cada fecha importante y día festivo, estas eran en las noches y terminaban en la mañana del otro día, se llevaban a cabo en un supermercado abandonado, y si era en año bisiesto, si había algún sábado 31, hacían 2 reuniones, una en el sábado que cayera 31 y otra el 29 de febrero; sino nomas hacían una el día 29, en las reuniones de año bisiesto hacían sacrificios humanos a una deidad maligna que era propia de ellos, eso sí en todas las reuniones debían llevar primero los miembros debían y adoraban, esto lo hacían porque según les iba mejor en la vida y les daba más éxito. El sacrificio eran humanos, ya sea personas que viven en la calle o incluso miembros de la misma secta, ya que esta tenía sus propias reglas, primero una era que si, los líderes lo querían elegían a alguien, ya sea al azar o por algún motivo, y dependiendo su situación y si esta era muy fuerte como romper las reglas, este sería torturado primero, y luego era asesinado brutalmente. El que era al azar solo era acuchillado. Y los demás se bañaban con su sangre, los líderes comían su carne, y si sobraba algo se lo daban a los demás miembros, y entre los mismos miembros veían que hacían con los restos. Otra de las reglas, era que si rompias una regla, por ejemplo si hablabas de la secta con alguien, tenía que ser con el único fin de reunir nuevos miembros, no se podía decir algo de todo lo malo que hacía la secta, solo puras maravillas y cosas buenas de esta. Sino era motivo de morir torturado y asesinado. El sacrificio principalmente era una ceremonia se hacía a las 3:00 am del día siguiente al 31 de cualquier mes, y los que encargaban de casi todo eran los líderes, solo de vez en cuando dejaban a los demás miembros, torturar o matar al sacrificado.  
En todas estas reuniones tenían que ir con una con capucha y una mascara, la de los líderes, la capucha era amarilla y la bata naranja, pero eso sí como también entre líderes están en niveles, el más poderoso los colores era más claros y el menos poderoso tenía colores más fuertes. También traían con una mascara blanca, y esta tiene en los ojos. Primero en el izquierdo como una gota azul claro y un corazón rojo volteado, en el otro ojo. También en el cuello traían unos collares triangulares, con manchas naranjas. Y en las manos traían unos guantes blancos, y en una mano tienen un triangulo rojo bordado, y en la otra un cuadrado amarillo; estos símbolos lo tenían tatuados en la piernas, todo aquel perteneciente a esta secta.  
Los líderes lucían más o menos así:

(perdonen el dibujo mio bien feo, pero es para ayudar a contar la historia.)  
Los demás miembros, que no eran líderes la vestimenta era casi igual, sólo que la capucha era negra y la bata de color vino. La mascara sólo tenía los colores más fuertes. 

Un dia, un joven que era miembro de la secta, se metió como estudiante nuevo a la preparatoria de South Park, aquí había muchos chicos como por ejemplo 2 chicos llamados Tweek y Craig que eran pareja, o también estaba el cuarteto de amigos, que se conocían desde el jardín de niños, aunque en la actualidad ya no estaban tan juntos, ni unidos, como cuando eran niños.  
Este grupo está conformado por Stan Marsh, el era un chico que iba madurando por el tiempo, pero ea alguien algo depresivo, esto empezó cuando el cumplió los 10 . Ahora que está en la preparatoria, sigue teniendo un tanto de depresión, aunque apenas va pasando por su mente ir a terapia. Este chico, tenía como mejor amigo a Kyle, que también está en ese grupo; ellos eran amigos, sin embargo su amistad no era muy buena, ya que no siempre se apoyaban, el uno al otro, en especial Kyle a él. Stan estaba enamorado de Wendy, una chica pelinegra, que conocía desde hace mucho. Ella también quería mucho a Stan, incluso cuando eran niños si fueron novios, sólo que llegaron a romper, en varias ocasiones. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, comenzaron a notar los errores que habían cometido en esa relación. Por lo que iniciaron una nueva relación de noviazgo, entre ellos. Empezando desde 0.  
Como ya había dicho antes, en este grupo también estaba Kyle Broflovski; el era un chico judío, pelirrojo y su madre era de Jersey, por lo cual le llegaba a hacer burla, más cuando eran niños, un chico regordete con el pelo castaño, llamado Eric Theodore Cartman, la relación que tenía era bastante única, ya que muchas se llegaban a pelear, discutir y joderse mutuamente; esto era mas seguido cuando eran niños, ya que Cartman comenzó a perder poco a poco la poca cordura que tenía, volviéndose alguien más loco de lo que era, ya que muchas cosas que le fueron pasando lo fueron trastornando mas. Esto lo hizo que se alejara un poquito del grupo, sin embargo había muchas veces que convivía con ellos y llegaba a discutir con Kyle; aunque también había muchas veces en las que se llegaban a llevar bien, disfrutar la presencia del uno del otro, e incluso se han salvado la vida mutuamente. También los 2 se tienen como una obsesión, uno con el otro. Ya que los 2 están al pendiente de lo que hace el otro.  
Incluso se podría decir también que desde mucho tiempo los 2 comenzaron a atraerse mutuamente, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, y al grado de enamorarse, el primero en ocurrirle esto fue a Eric, cosa que aunque estuvo un poco más consiente, nunca lo pudo aceptar, ni lo supo manifestar bien, más cuando comenzó a caer en la locura, lo que hizo que estuviera menos cerca de los chicos. Kyle ese fue más lento, aparte no se daba cuenta de su sentimientos todo para el fue más interno y casi no lo quería demostrar estaba en mucha negación.  
Prácticamente ninguno de los 2 supo mostrar de la manera más correcta, ya que a los 2 nunca les enseñaron a como demostrar su amor, ni a ser personas muy agradables. Ya que Cartman siempre fue un niño descuidado por su madre, que llegó a tener muchos abusos, sin que su mamá hiciera algo. Y también ella le inculcó prejuicios y lo dejó hacer lo que él quisiera. Por el lado de Kyle, el fue un niño que su mamá era muy estricta e incluso enojona, tanto que cuando él pequeño pelirrojo hacía algo malo le tenía miedo a su madre. El también fue creado con la idea de hacer lo moralmente correcto, aparte de inconscientemente criarlo también con la idea de la hipocresía.  
Prácticamente ambos, no tuvieron la mejor crianza.  
Actualmente, Liane es más descuidada y le pone menos atención a su hijo. Y los padres de Kyle ya no les prestan tanta atención al pelirrojo.  
Kyle también poco a poco fue desarrollando, una especie de locura. Solo que esto estaba más oculto en su mente. También esto sucedió por muchas cosas que ocurrieron con el transcurso del tiempo.  
Bueno aparte de Stan, Kyle y Cartman; también hay otro chico, el era un rubio que cuando era niño usaba mucho una capucha naranja, era pobre y siempre moría, ya que sus padres fueron a una reunión de otra secta, que es la de cthulu. Porque la cerveza era gratis. Esto hizo a Kenny un ser inmortal. En la actualidad, ya casi no tenía muchas muertes, porque trata de ser más cuidadoso. También ya casi no usa capuchas y tiene un trabajo para pagar sus gastos y ayudar a su familia, y que no le vaya tan mal económicamente. También como cuando era niño el era mysterion, ahora lo sigue siendo y como siempre protege mucho a su hermana.  
El tuvo novias pero las corto y por el momento no tiene, sólo alguna que otra pretendiente.  
Actualmente los antes mencionados siguen viviendo con sus padres. 

Entonces, en eso como ya mencioné antes, llega el nuevo chico su nombre es Alexander Lawrence Rogers, El era un chico de estatura promedio, delgado, pelo castaño, rizado y corto. Ojos de color miel y siempre una sudadera roja con capucha negra y un pantalón de mezclilla azul. También parece ser un chico muy inteligente y con muchos conocimientos. Este también se presenta como un chico bastante extrovertido con los demás, al principio, ya que a todo mundo le quería hablar. Independientemente que tenga que conseguiras miembros para la secta. Pero como nadie le hace caso se vuelve alguien un poco más reservado. En eso un día comienza a quererle hablar al cuarteto de amigos pero ninguno le hace caso, incluso los comienza a estudiar y trata de hablarles bien, a uno por uno. No le hacen caso, ya que lo ven como alguien poco agradable, y hasta molesto por que en muchas ocasiones llega a ser irritante. En eso trata de volverles a hablar bien, a uno por uno. No le van tomando importancia, en eso le toca a volver a hablar con Cartman, al principio este lo ignora y hasta lo trata mal. Pero en eso el le va haciendo la platica, cosa que al principio ignora Cartman hasta que comienza a prestarle atención a su platica, y al principio trata de hablar para que se vaya pero ambos chicos se van concentrado en la platica. Hasta Alex lo invita a su casa a jugar videojuegos, Cartman acepta de mala, porque todavía no le agradaba muy bien el chico. Entonces después de la escuela Alex lo guía a su casa, Eric ve que el vive solo y se impresiona, el muchacho nuevo le invita algo que beber y que comer, ve que tiene muchas cosas. Eso le asombra, comienza a hacer bromas con el. El otro solo se ríe. Le da sus bocadillos los 2 se sientan en el sofá, Alex saca su consola y le dar a elegir el juego que quiera a Cartman, este lo elige, Alex lo pone en la consola, prende el juego y la televisión. Los 2 agarran los controles y comienzan a jugar, en eso comienzan a hablar de muchas cosas, tanto triviales como alguna que otra cosa medio personal, esto comienza a darle más confianza a Cartman y le comienza a hablar y a juntarse más con ese chico desde ese día, después de eso Lawrence también le comienza poco a poco a hablar maravillas de la secta a la que pertenece.  
Por el lado de Kyle, a él le da mala espina Alex, aparte de que a él no le agrada y tiene sospecha de que Alex y Cartman planean algo malo, tiene mucha desconfianza. Por lo que luego cuando pasan cerca los llega a escuchar lo que dicen.  
Al principio Eric no le cree de la secta y desconfía de él, hasta que Alex comienza a hablar más de esa secta. Entonces Alex, poco a poco va convenciendo a Cartman, de que entre a esa comunidad. Esto hizo que el castaño cada vez quisiera unirse más ahí, hasta que un día quedó totalmente convencido de entrar. Así que le dijo a Alex, el le dijo como se podía entrar, hasta este se contacto con el líder y le dijo que alguien quería unirse, así que el líder lo citó un día sábado en la noche , Alexander llevó a Cartman a un lugar que era un supermercado clausurado y abandonado, que era el mismo en el que la secta hacía sus reuniones.  
Aquí uno de los líderes que fue contactado, le aviso a los otros 2, y a los demás miembros. Ya que ellos siempre tenían que estar cuando hubiera alguna introducción y una ceremonia de iniciación para algún nuevo integrante.  
Entonces Eric llegó con Alex, este último fue con su vestimenta propia de la secta.  
Llegaron al lugar, tocaron y los recibió uno de los miembros, Alex le dijo todo lo necesario para entrar. Ambos se metieron al supermercado abandonado, se quedaron parados hablando, mientras venia el máximo líder. Todos los encapuchados y enmascarados veían mal y raro a Cartman, en eso llego el líder mayor. Saludo a todos, y se presento también. En eso se acercó a Cartman, se presentó, lo saludo, apretando su mano. A lo que Eric hizo lo mismo, después de eso, el líder se lo llevó a donde estuviera a la vista de todos, lo sentó en una silla, y el líder primero firmar un contrato y dar algunos datos como e-mail y número telefónico, el contrato no lo leyó muy bien porque no se lo dejaban, este lo firmó, y el líder le habló un poco de la secta.  
Después de eso, el líder de este le vendo los ojos y lo hizo tomar un poco de vino con sangre de un vagabundo.  
Esto le dio total repulsión, a Cartman haciéndolo casi vomitar pero se aguanto.  
Después de eso en una máquina que parecía salida de una película de ficción, y donde estaba completamente amarrado, comenzó su lavado cerebral. Pero en eso algo fallo, que no pudo completarse el proceso, pero ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta.  
Luego salió algo confundido y con algunos pensamientos positivos de la secta.  
Después le hicieron quitarse los pantalones, y le tatuaron en las piernas, los símbolos de esta secta. Le dieron su vestimenta, lo mandaron al baño a cambiarse. Se puso su hábito vino con capucha negra y su mascara, y en vez de su nombre le otorgaron un código , el cual era 5200AB; así sería llamado de ahí en adelante en todas las reuniones. Después comenzó una pequeña fiesta, en la que hubo de todo, Eric sólo tomó unas cuantas copas del mejor whisky. Y quedó mareado, después de que terminó la fiesta lo cual fue a las 4:00, Alex lo acompañó a su casa y lo dejó en su puerta, se despidió de él, Cartman hizo lo mismo. Como Liane no estaba, abrió con su llave, entró a la casa, subió a su cuarto, se quito lo que tenía puesto, lo guardo en una mochila y lo guardo. Se puso su pijama y se durmió, soñó con muchas cosas de la secta. A la mañana siguiente despertó tranquilo, ya que era domingo. Su mamá ya había llegado, y estaba haciendo el desayuno.  
Todo el domingo fue normal, llego el lunes y fue al escuela, y se encontró con Alexander y hablaron de cómo la pasaron ese día.  
Desde ahí los 2 se hablan más, y entre ellos se decían muchas cosas sobré la secta.  
Kyle cada vez tenía más desconfianza de ellos, y los veía cada vez más sospechosos.  
Ese año era bisiesto, y apenas estaban en enero 15. Pronto llegaría el gran sacrificio.  
Así que todos los miembros se fueron preparando para la ceremonia del sacrificio. En especial los líderes los cuales buscaban a alguien quien poder hacer su rito.  
Los días pasaron, y seguía la preparación y la búsqueda, hasta que por el día 30, encontraron al candidato indicado, el cual fue un indigente que al principio, opuso resistencia, pero lo agarraron entre los líderes y sus guardaespaldas que luego llevaban con ellos. Lo drogaron a la fuerza, se quedó dormido y lo amarraron, se lo llevaron y el sujeto despertó atado a un poste de madera, y lo dejaron ahí, hasta que empezará la ceremonia. El día del rito, Alexander se encontraba muy emocionado, y se lo contó a Cartman, este se encontraba nervioso.  
Ese día, como era viernes, ellos actuaban bastante raro, cosa que noto Kyle y no tomó para nada bien y tenía mucha desconfianza; así que se prepararon para ir a la reunión, esta sería en el bosque. Alex vino por Cartman en un carro en la noche, no estaba Liane, así que el se puso la vestimenta propia de la secta, dentro de su casa y así se salió y se metió al carro del chico, que también venía con la vestimenta propia de la secta. Los 2 anteriormente, recibieron la invitación a su correo y la dirección de la ceremonia. Entonces ellos se fueron hacia dónde la invitación, llegaron al lugar, el cual era un bosque con árboles muy frondosos. Ahí estaban todos los miembros y líderes encapuchados y con mascaras. Estaban parados frente a una hoguera y se sentía un ambiente pesado al rededor, como Cartman y Lawrence eran los últimos en llegar, empezaron cuando ellos ya estuvieron ahí.  
En eso todos se juntaron en un círculo, y el líder primero comenzó a decir unas palabras en otro idioma, los otros le siguieron. Después todos comenzaron a hacer como rezos y cánticos a esa deidad, en el mismo idioma. Eric no sabía lo que decían, así que Alex lo estuvo guiando.  
Después de eso, comenzó el sacrificio, y ahora los líderes dejaron que los demás miembros mataran al sacrificado. Y al primero que le dieron permiso fue a Cartman, el cual fue llamado por los líderes por su código, anteriormente asignado. Ya que los nuevos,siempre empezaban el sacrificio, le dieron permiso a Eric, de ser el primero en matar al sacrificado. Así que le dieron un hacha y este comenzó a atacarlo, al principio le daba miedo pero al final lo comenzó a disfrutar. Luego empezaron los demás, y al final los líderes. Ya después de eso todos fueron bañados con la sangre.  
El indigente murió, y su cadáver fue cocinado y casi todo se lo comieron, ahí mismo los líderes y lo que sobró se lo dieron a los demás. Casi todos, lo disfrutaban, a Cartman le daba asco y recordó a Scott Tenorman. El se lo comió con repulsión, pero al final solo se acostumbro un poco al sabor pero no le gustaba.  
Después de eso comenzó la fiesta con los peores vicios del hombre, Cartman sólo tomó un poco de alcohol y se metió una que otra droga.  
Después de que la fiesta terminará, todos se fueron a su casa, Alex dejó en su casa a Cartman, este durmió y despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Lo poco del control mental, que le había llegado no lo hizo arrepentirse de comer carne humana, ni algo de lo que hizo. Pero eso sí, tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza todo el día, y no tenía mucho apetito, solo comió una vez al día.  
Al otro día despertó mejor, y se puso a hablar con Alex, de todo lo que vivió ahí.  
Desde ese día, ambos estaban más juntos y hablaban mucho, y casi todo el tiempo era de la secta. También cada vez estaba más lejos del cuarteto, cosa que trataba de no darle importancia Kyle, pero sabía en el fondo que algo malo estaba pasando. Así que un día, confrontó a Cartman y le dijo que no anduviera en malos pasos, con el otro. Por qué si no los va a detener, en especial a él. Esto lo decía nomas como su clásica forma de no dejar que Cartman haga alguna cosa moralmente incorrecta y siempre buscando ser el héroe. El castaño se enojo, y lo insulto. Kyle se enojo, lo detuvo y lo regaño, en ese a él se le sale decirle que no deje que el otro lo meta en más problemas de lo que tiene. Eric se fue, y trató de ignorarlo. 

En ese período de tiempo, llegó el 4 de julio, el grupo de chicos organizo, obviamente los 4 fueron invitados una reunión por el día de la independencia. A la cual Cartman no asistió, a Kyle le pareció raro. El día que se vieron en la escuela, este le preguntó a Eric porque no había ido, y como este fue a su reunión, sólo respondió con un que te importa, y se fue sospechosamente rápido de ahí, aparte de que actuaba raro, ante los ojos del pelirrojo. Así que esto enojó a Kyle, y lo hizo quedarse un poco confundido, así que decidió preguntarle a Lawrence, ya que sabía que Cartman no respondería nada, así que primero se presentó ante el, de una manera amable y cortés, pero no quiso responder nada, y se quiso ir groseramente. Kyle lo detuvo y le volvió a preguntar, Alex actuó de forma más sospechosa, cosa que desespero a Kyle, se terminó enojado y le metió unos golpes muy fuertes en la cara. Así que Alex, no tuvo, de otra que decir varias cosas de la secta, hasta le dijo como entrar y le dio el numero de los líderes. Kyle lo dejo solo y amenazado con que no dijera nada, sobre esto. Entonces se le ocurrió el plan de meterse a ahí, entonces marcó al número, ahí le dijo a los líderes que quería entrar, estos le preguntaron como consiguió el número y tuvo que dar una mentira bastante creíble. Los líderes se la creyeron, y ellos lo citaron, a el y a los demás el sábado, que sería dentro de unos días, ya que era lunes; la invitación fue a todos por e-mail en el supermercado abandonado de las reuniones.  
Todos se prepararon, para ese día. Cartman fue recogido por Alex, y se lo llevó en su carro, mientras le dijo a Cartman que no le agrada Kyle, cosa que Cartman respondió pero no con mucha verdad, si a mí también.  
En eso llegaron al lugar con la vestimenta de la secta, entraron ahí y todos estaban igual que ellos, en eso llegó Kyle, en el coche de su papá. Y se salió porque le dijo a su madre que iría a una fiesta, cosa que no le importo mucho.  
Cartman y Alexander, al ver a Kyle no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Así que fingieron no conocerlo, en eso llegó el líder e hizo todo lo que hace con los nuevos integrantes, desde hacerlo firmar el contrato, el cual tampoco leyó; dar algunos de sus datos y escuchar un poco sobre la secta.  
Después le dieron la sangre con vino, cosa que le dio asco y casi la quería vomitar, pero tuvo que tomarse la toda, tratándose de acostumbrarse al sabor.  
Luego fue sometido a entrar a la máquina, el no quería. Pero se dio cuenta que unas pequeñas piezas, que la hacían funcionar de la maquina estaban cayéndose, y otras en el suelo. Por lo que no se preocupo y el lavado no resultó exitoso, pero nadie se cuenta.  
Entonces salió le tatuaron las piernas y le dieron sus vestimentas, el se cambió en donde todos lo hacían. También como a todos le dieron su código, 5002AB. Salió de ahí con su hábito y su mascara. Y comenzó la fiesta, y como había de todo tipo de vicios, se sentía un poco temeroso, y pensaba que todo estaba mal pero se unió a la fiesta. Y se metió un poco de droga, también como había música quiso bailar al ritmo de ella. Después se canso y llegó la hora de irse, se salió, llamó un taxi para su casa.  
Mientras que Cartman y Alexander salieron de ahí, quedándose extrañados por ver a quien estaba ahí y todos se fueron para sus casas.  
Se acostaron y se durmieron, despertaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en especial Kyle, ya que se había metido cosas, con las que no ha estado en contacto, y había visto muchas que irían en contra de sus pensamientos.  
Tomó una ducha y quiso que su día fuera normal, y más o menos le salió. Fue mejor el siguiente día, en el que se sentía mejor y más fresco, e hizo sus cosas normales.  
El siguiente día, Cartman seguía sin creer ver a Kyle ahí. Entonces sólo se acercó a él, y le dijo:  
_ Vaya, que fue un día raro y emocionante el sábado, no?  
_ porque, lo dices?  
_ Yo, nomas supongo que la pasaste muy bien, este sábado. Socio  
Cartman le guiño el ojo, Kyle sabia a lo que se refería pero no quería que lo identificara, así que se hizo el tonto.  
_ No se, a lo que te refieres. Culon, dejame en paz.  
_ Muy bien, yo solo decía y le volvió a guiñar el ojo.  
Se fue, y Kyle solo se quedó confundido.  
En eso, los 2 castaños seguian hablando de la secta, hasta que iba a llegar el otro sacrificio, este seria en octubre.  
Todos, en especial los líderes se fueron preparando todo para la ceremonia, y ahora el sacrificado sería un miembro que había roto unas reglas. Así que no hicieron nada solo citaron, dando dirección y todo por correo electrónico a todos, esto sería en un bosque, y cuando llego el día, todos fueron, Kyle fue en un taxi que llamó y llegó a la entrada del bosque. Entonces todos se encontraban ahí, los líderes llegaron, primero comenzaron a hacer los rezos que hacen en todos las ceremonias y cuando terminaron. Muchos preguntaban del sacrificio, en eso los líderes entre unos guardias le hablaron a uno de los miembros, lo llevaron entre los árboles, le dijeron que el sería el sacrificio porque rompió muchas reglas por lo cual sería el sacrificio, tuvo que aceptar. Así que frente a todos le quitaron la mascara, revelando su cara, le dieron unas ropas diferentes, las cuales era una playera blanca y un pantalón blanco. Entre los árboles, se cambió de ropa, quitándose todo, incluso quedó descalzo, se puso esas vestimentas blancas y salió de ahí. Se puso enfrente de todos, donde sería el sacrificio y como sería torturado, lo amarraron a un poste donde los líderes, primero lo golpearon muy fuerte hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego dejaron que los demás miembros lo golpearan, acuchillaran, y al final lo terminarán de matar, y al primero que le dejaron hacer eso, fue a Kyle, por ser el nuevo miembro, este lo llamaron por su código y el fue hacia donde están ellos. Kyle al principio se sentía un poco mal por el sujeto, pero conforme hacía eso del sacrificio comenzó a sentir algo que no había sentido antes, y aparecían y fluyeran pensamientos negativos en su mente, ocultos en su inconsciente, aparte pensó que como él otro tipo, había sido un miembro de la secta, probablemente no hizo muy buenas, ni moralmente correctas; y por lo tanto este se merecía un poco de lo que le pasaba. Esto hacía que le gustará un poquito, lo que estaba haciendo.  
Después de el, los líderes le dieron permiso a los demás, y estos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, pero en orden dejando que le siguiera el otro de los nuevos miembros, que tenía unos meses de haberse unido, me refiero a 5001AB.  
Y de ahí, ya los demás fueron pasando para continuar con el sacrificio. Después con la sangre del sujeto, todos se fueron bañando con ella, Kyle sentía un poco de repugnancia.  
En eso, el cuerpo de ese joven se lo llevaron los líderes, y el que era el cocinero lo preparo, en un pequeño espacio, este era la cocina de una casa rodante, estacionada cerca de donde estaban, y que era propia de los líderes.  
Ya que estuvo lista, se la comieron primero los líderes, y lo que sobró se lo dieron a los demás, para que se lo repartieran, a Kyle le tocó una parte, el nomas probó un pedazo con repugnancia, y con esa misma sensación boto el pedazo lejos, cuando todos estaban distraídos, Cartman se lo comía pero le daba asco, y no lo disfrutaba mucho.  
Después de eso hubo una fiesta donde como en todas hubo todo tipo de vicios, Kyle se volvió a meter una o 2 drogas y un poco de un alcohol muy caro.  
Esto hizo que primero no sintiera gran cosa, hasta que de repente le comenzó a pegar fuerte, y se pusiera un poco paranoico y agresivo, con algunos miembros. Incluso casi se inicia una pelea a golpes, con un miembro. Pero afortunadamente, otros llegaron y los calmaron. Lo que sí, es que Kyle quizo agredir a los líderes. Pero por un momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se calmó por ese momento.  
Después, ya mejor se fue a sentar a alguna parte y trató de calmarse. Mientras Cartman platicaba con Alex metiéndose también unos tragos, e inhalaban unos polvos blancos por los agujeros de las fosas nasales que había en la mascara.  
En eso, de repente Kyle quiso echarle bronca a ambos chicos, en especial a Alex, que no sabía que era el, pero los demás sí podían saber quien era Kyle, ya que el hábito bicolor traía bordado en el brazo el código de cada quien, y el código era dicho enfrente de todos y en voz alta, cuando se metían ahí.  
Entonces, se puso agresivo contra Lawrence, este quiso pelear pero por varias cosas como el control mental, el cual no te permitía agreder a los miembros, más cuando perdieras la conciencia, solo cuando fuera sacrificio. Mucho menos a los líderes, estos eran intocables.  
Eric, sin embargo como el había tenido un control mental muy pobre y poco exitoso, al principio se quiso calmar por el control mental y su cuenta, pero todo eso fallo y se puso agresivo, así que comenzó a insultar a Kyle, el otro le respondió lo mismo, aunque no supiera a quien le hablaba, sin embargo se dio una idea por la voz, y un poco la forma del cuerpo, Cartman lo reconocía por el número y la voz, ya que le sonaba muy conocida.  
En eso, se quisieron agarrar a golpes pero los demás miembros los frenaron, aunque Kyle si le dio un pequeño golpe en la cara, esto hizo que le salieran unas lágrimas.  
Los demás miembros lo detuvieron y lo sentaron, tratando de que se calmara, este se comenzó a tranquilizar y calmar poco a poco.  
Mientras que Cartman fue a un lugar privado entre los árboles, y cerca del río,que abarcaba todo el bosque, que de por sí era muy grande. Este se quito la mascara y vio su reflejo, en el vio un poco de sangre que salía, se echo agua en la cara y con un pequeño pañuelo que traía se limpio su cara, y estuvo así un tanto hasta que deja salir el líquido rojo, se puso una bandita de plástico adhesiva, que también traía. Se puso la mascara y volvió al lugar donde había estado, todo estaba más calmado y volvió a hacer lo de antes, de la pelea, Kyle le llego un poco de arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, y ya mejor no quizo acercarse a nadie. En eso terminó la fiesta, sin que alguien dijera algo y todos se fueron a su casa.  
Kyle llegó se cambió a escondidas, se puso su piñama y se acostó, sólo que le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, por muchas que se metió y algunas de las que vivió, como las peleas. Pero al final logró conseguir las ganas de dormir, hasta que se quedó dormido pero eso sí por poco tiempo y algunas sueños raros invadieron su mente, donde estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y había sangre por todos lados, hasta el traía encima de su ropa y en sus manos, luego el era un monstruo al igual que otras personas, y lo que más le perturbo su poca tranquilidad fue uno donde estaba como con una grieta, que cada vez se hacía más grande por todo el cuerpo, sangrandole y que le da dolor, mientras siente que todo mucha gente lo observa y está vestido de blanco.  
El despertó intranquilo, se puso nervioso, le dolía cabeza y trató de relajarse. Se preparo un té para calmar los nervios, lo cual logró levemente, después comió sin mucho apetito. Hizo cosas que le levantarán el ánimo, y se sintio leventemente mejor. Después intento hacer algo más, que lo pudiera calmar hasta que se relajo un poco y se quedó dormido. Lo cual soñó cosas más tranquilas y despertó un poco mejor al otro día, trato de estar más tranquilo, lo cual también logró leventemente.  
Al otro día en la escuela, vio a Cartman con una banda elástica en la cara, y no quería hablarle mucho a Kyle.  
Siempre que Kyle se acercaba a lo que fuera, lo trataba groseramente y el otro le respondía igual.  
De eso toda la semana fue casi igual que siempre, pasaron los días y Kyle se sentía más tranquilo, y Cartman seguía juntándose con Alex.  
Los líderes de la secta también prepararian el próximo sacrificio, que es para dentro de 4 años, específicamente el 29 de febrero. Ellos pensaron un poco, y se les vino a la mente a Kyle como sacrificio, por lo que hizo la noche anterior, aunque también quisieron darse un tiempo para estudiarlo más, en las siguientes reuniones, a ver si era un buen candidato. Lo que pasó en las siguientes no les hizo cambiar su punto de vista, ya que se comportaba casi igual, quizás sólo era más calmado, lo que sí Kyle al principio no podía dormir por las cosas que hacía e la secta pero después ya no le importaba tanto. Aparte por "x" persona descubrieron que Kyle golpeó un integrante, Alexander, esto antes de ser miembro, y la persona que les habló de eso también les dijo que Kyle sabía que Alex era un miembro, y que él pelirrojo se entero por razones desconocidas de eso. Ya que también uno de los lineamientos era que si sabias que alguien era un miembro y lo golpeaba, te buscaban y te podían usar como sacrificio, y si todavía entrabas a la secta te iba peor.  
Entonces se decidió definitivamente que ese chico pelirrojo fuera el siguiente sacrificio, sin mencionar que recordaron la agresión que tuvo hacia ellos. Se preparo todo para la ceremonia, en el mismo bosque que siempre.  
Mientras que Kyle aparte de no poder dormir bien por lo que hacía en la secta, ya que era algo muy nuevo para lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pero después ya no importarle mucho, dormir y estar más tranquilo. Su relación con Cartman, a pesar de olvidar lo del golpe. Se seguian tratando igual que siempre, y seguía cayendo le un poco mal Alex. Ya que cuando llegó Lawrence, tenían 17 y estaban a punto de salir de la escuela preparatoria, y cuando pasó eso todos los chicos, como Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny y Alexander se fueron a universidades diferentes, y a pesar de ya no verse tan seguido. Varias veces llegaban a encontrarse, saludarse, tener una que otra reunión o a veces uno iba a la casa del otro. Y ahí como Cartman y Alex pasaban mucho tiempo juntos como amigos, Kyle los veía pasar de vez en cuando, o luego cuando tenía la oportunidad llegaba a encontrarse con Eric, y estos tenían una discusión como la mayoría de veces, también llegaban a pasar un pequeño tiempo juntos haciendo cualquier actividad o hacían ambas cosas, eso sí normalmente era cuando todos se veían, y una o 2 fueron por voluntad propia.  
En fin llegó el día del rito, como siempre todos recibieron la invitación, llegaron al lugar algunos muy emocionados.  
Se reunieron ahí, esperaron a que todos llegaran, ya que estuvieron todos en ese pedazo del bosque. Los líderes llamaron a los que estaban ahí, a hacer primero los rezos, todos lo hicieron. Ya que terminaron de hacer sus rezos. Hicieron que todos se quedarán ahí sentados en el piso, mientras esperaban el sacrificio. En eso ellos llamaron a Kyle, lo llevaron a un rincón, y le dijeron que él sería el sacrificio, el lo rechazo. Los líderes se enojaron y le dijeron lo mismo, y él volvió a rechazar eso. Entonces por orden de ellos 2 personas fornidas y muy fuertes, que casi siempre están junto a los líderes para cuidarlos y protegerlos. También están ahí para someter a la gente, así que agarraron el pelirrojo a fuerzas y entre forcejeo, aparte lo golpearon, lo llevaron en frente y a la vista de todos, le quitaron la mascara a fuerzas. Y todos vieron su cara, incluso Cartman. El cual a principio pensó algo como que se lo merecía pero muchos pensamientos y cosas le llegaron a su cabeza, que hicieron que el quisiera algo para ayudar a Kyle, al principio no quería y trataba e intentaba resistirse y negarse a sus pensamientos y a todo lo que pasó por su cabeza, como sus sentimientos, entre otras cosas, pero al final todo eso gano .  
Mientras que los líderes y guardias propios, sometían y obligaban a Kyle a participar en el sacrificio, el cual el rechazaba.  
Incluso, le dieron las vestiduras blanca pero el no las acepta, y trató de safarse de los guardias pero no podía y lo seguian golpeando. También este, al rechazar las prendas, los líderes lo deciden matarlo así, con todo y hábito.  
Cartman quería ayudarlo, así que vio la fogata, que siempre prendían en los sacrificios, agarro un montón de ramas secas y las prendió. En eso intentando ser sigiloso le acercó el fuego y quemo un poco a los líderes y a los guardias, en un momento de distracción.  
Ellos con el dolor se distrajeron del sacrificio, perdieron la concentración y los guardias la fuerza para sostener a Kyle, el pudo safarse en eso vio a la persona enmascarada, sin saber quien era. Se acercó a él, le diría unas palabras pero en eso los líderes y guardias, volvieron a lo que estaban y al percatarse de lo que pasó, quisieron acercarse violentamente al enmascarado y a Kyle, pero estos comenzaron a alejarse de ahí, y hasta los ahuyentaban, pero en eso casi lo alcanzan y sólo logran quitarle la mascara a Cartman, mostrando y viendo su cara, este trata de cubrirse el rostro pero no sirve de nada, aparte de percatarse de su número que tenía bordado, Cartman trata de quemarle la cara pero este no se deja. En eso, Kyle y Eric empiezan a correr lejos de ahí,mientras que ellos tienen una pequeña discusión, uno de porque lo ayudo y el otro porque sería sacrificado. Pero al final dejan de discutir y se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, y que por ese momento, no vale la pena discutir y hasta Kyle le agradece, a su manera, al castaño. En ese instante los líderes, llaman a los demás miembros a ayudarlos a buscar, ellos intentaban huir, y hasta casi los alcanzan, en eso Kyle entra en crisis, le quita la antorcha a Cartman que en ese momento servía para alumbrar el camino. El castaño se molesta pero en eso ve que Kyle la avienta hacia todos en eso como hay un camino de hojas secas cerca de los miembros de la secta, y la antorcha cae ahí. Comienza a arder y hacerse una llamarada, que impide el paso de los de la secta y casi los amenaza con quemarlos, así que ellos huyen de ahí, en eso al líder mayor se le ocurre un plan, se lo cuenta a todos, y estos lo apoyan en eso. Mientras que con el sacrificio matan a uno de los guardias.  
Volviendo con Kyle y Cartman logran huir y salir del bosque, ellos tratan de pedir un aventó, ya que Kyle tiro su celular y dinero, y Cartman venía con Alex, aparte no traía mucho dinero más que $1 dólar, entonces se pusieron a esperar un carro, y al principio les cuesta trabajo, ya que como es muy de noche, casi no hay carros y los poco que hay no los quieren llevar, en eso como se tardan mucho se comienzan a desesperar pero en eso pasa uno, que se para, un sujeto en pasamontañas y les ofrece llevarlos, ellos aceptan con miedo, ya que les parece un poco raro un tipo con pasamontañas pero al final se suben, el tipo les pregunta a donde van, estos le dicen que van a sus casas y dan la dirección. Entonces el comienza a conducir, al principio luce como una persona normal y amable pero este comienza actuar raro, a lo que resta de camino y cuando llegan al destino, cada que uno se baja y se mete a su casa, el les dice que no se preocupen por el pago, que el ya se cobrará más adelante. Ellos bajan del carro, se meten a su hogar, y cuando se van del auto, los 2 chicos se despiden a su forma. Sintiéndose extraños por lo que les dice el sujeto. También se encuentran, temerosos por lo que vivieron y de que los encuentren. No pudieron dormir ese día, por el miedo y la zozobra, de que la secta les hiciera algo. Aunque por unos días, tuvieron ese sentimiento de temor pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, se les fue quitando un poco eso. Lo que sí, es que Cartman dejó de hablarle y ser amigo de Alex, ya que tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo por ser de la secta. Así que borro su teléfono, bloqueo su contacto en redes sociales y convenció a su madre, que todavía vivía con ella; que si Lawrence lo venía a buscar le dijera que ya no vive ahí.  
Eric, sintió un poco feo, ya que extrañaría a su amigo. Pero también tenía que estar seguro. Después de eso, se le fue olvidando un poco el asunto, al igual que el pelirrojo; queriendo dejar todo en el pasado. Kyle y Cartman, se llevaban un poquito mejor que antes, pero todavía les faltaba. Ya que varias veces llegaban a discutir. Sin embargo se apreciaban un poco más.  
Mientras la secta planeaba su terrible venganza, hasta que tuvieron el plan perfecto se lo comunicaron a todos los miembros, y tomaron manos a la obra.  
Pasaron 2 años para que los de la secta, tuvieran el plan listo y Kyle y Cartman, dejaran todo en el pasado y sin preocuparse. Después pasando esto, llegando al 3.er año de dejar la secta. Kyle estaba solo en su casa, solamente estaban su sombra y el. Pero en eso sintió que alguien lo observaba y que estaba fuera de su casa, aparte se escuchaban muchos ruidos. Y le daba miedo revisar. Pero se acercó a la puerta para checar si había alguien y abrió el picaporte con temor, cuando la puerta estaba abierta. No había alguien, sólo lo mismo de siempre, aunque noto unos papeles rojo y amarillo que le dejaron en la puerta. Lo inquieto bastante y hasta grito groserías, como un loco hacia afuera. Pero sólo le contestaron de la misma forma los vecinos, el les volvió a gritar lo mismo y se metió a su casa.  
Se inquieto y espanto por los papeles, trato de relajarse y como era de noche se intentó quedar dormido, pero solo soñó puras pesadillas.  
Al despertar todo temeroso, se vistió, desayuno y fue a hablar a la casa de Cartman, le dijo lo que pasó y hasta le llevó los papeles y se los enseñó, también le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Eric no le creyó, y le dijo que dejara de hablar estupideces, y Kyle le decía que no era una estupidez y que todo era real. Cartman siguió sin creerle y Kyle le dijo que sí le iba mal no anduviera llorando con el. Kyle se fue molesto, y Cartman en el fondo tenía miedo de eso, pero trato de no hacer caso y no lo tomo en serio. Hasta que ese día en la noche le ocurrió lo mismo que Kyle, y a la mañana siguiente, fue a decirle a Kyle, el al principio lo ignoro, provocando el enojo del castaño; pero ya después le tuvo que hacer caso y le dijo a Cartman, que el tenía razón, eso molesto un poco a Cartman. Y ya de ahí le habló más serio, y ahí se dijeron que hay que tener mucho cuidado y ponerse atento y a la defensiva, en cualquier situación.  
Después de eso unos 2 meses no volvió a pasar algo, hasta que Kyle iba caminando por la calle y sentía que lo observaba y lo seguía, aparte de que iban más a su casa a dejar esos papeles pero ahora con la formas de un triángulo rojo y un cuadrado amarillo, cosa que también experimento Cartman, lo que hizo que ambos trabajarán más juntos, e incluso se invitaban a dormir en la casa del uno del otro y hasta tomaban turnos, ya que cada vez se sentían más perseguidos y lo hacían como para que no les pasara algo muy fuerte. Todo ese año fue así, en eso se terminó ese año y empezó el otro, este último sería el año del sacrificio y las presencias extrañas cada vez estaban más fuertes, incluso los primeros días de enero la casa de ambos chicos fueron pintadas con esos símbolos del cuadrado y el triángulo. Cada vez tenían más miedo hasta que a mediados de enero, de repente ya no sintieron nada de estar perseguidos.  
Los días pasaron, y por ese momento esa sensación de acoso y persecución había cesado, y trataron de volver a sus vidas normales de antes. Pasaron los dias, hasta que un día a mediados de febrero, de repente fueron secuestrados y llegaron al bosque, amarrados y atados quisieron escapar pero no pudieron, en eso Alex los volvió a ver y los intentó de defender e incluso hasta los ayudó a escapar, y el se fue con ellos. Aunque lo raro fue que nadie de la secta los seguía ; Lawrence los subió a su carro y los llevó a sus respectivas casas. Kyle se sintió equivocado de él, y Cartman lo quería más como amigo. Y también pensaron que ahora si, estarían tranquilos teniendo a Alex de su lado y haberlos defendido, aparte de que del día 15 al 27 de febrero no escucharon, ni sintieron nada. Todo tranquilo, hasta el día 28 de febrero Alex, en la tarde los invito a una reunión en su casa, ellos al principio dudaron pero al final aceptaron y fueron Kyle con una chamarra naranja con una playera negra abajo y su típico gorro verde, que sólo lo uso, no tan seguido como antes; y Cartman llevaba una sudadera roja con mangas amarillas y una bufanda azul, y no lleva su gorro celeste, porque ya casi no lo usa. Los 3 platicaron, probaron la cena que Lawrence había preparado, tomaron un poco de licor y jugaron cartas por casi toda la tarde hasta que se hiciera de noche, y como ya era tarde los invito a quedarse en su casa esa noche, pero antes de irse a dormir, primero Alex les presto, a cada uno una camisa holgada blanca y un pantalón de dormir del mismo color, y ambos se quitaron los calcetines, ya que les parecía cómodo dormir así; después Alex les invitó unos pastelitos, los 2 se los comieron, y al hacerlo sintieron mucho sueño y se fueron a dormir, estos quedaron profundamente dormidos, en los diferentes sillones de Alexander. Y tuvieron un sueño raro, en el que su cuerpo se movía de muchas formas pero ellos estaban totalmente paralizados, como si una fuerza los manipulara.  
En eso ellos despertaron, en un lugar muy diferente al que estaban, se sentían confundidos y no sabían dónde estaban. Este era un hermoso bosque lleno de flores, de muchos colores, árboles muy frondosos, mucho pasto, un hermoso río a lado, el sol a todo lo que da y una mesa llena de comida que lucía deliciosa, sospechosamente la mayoría eran platillo hechos de carne y no había platillo como pavo u pollo horneado; eran más sopas, albóndigas, hamburguesas, pizzas, pasteles, etc.  
Primero quisieron huir de ahí pero no había algún rastro de donde estuviera la salida, era puro bosque. Asi que pensaron, por un instante que seguian soñando y que el uno del otro era producto de su mente soñando, por lo maravilloso que lucía todo.  
(A partir de aquí, al final de la historia les recomiendo leer esto con The Flower Duet, Lakeme; de fondo)  
Así que ellos comenzaron a juguetear ahí, se quitaron la ropa y se metieron al lago a nadar, aunque el agua la sentían muy real. Aparte de que ocasionalmente sentían que muchas personas los vigilaban. También tuvieron una leve discusión por una tontería pero la olvidaron rápidamente, comieron de la comida que el sabor les parecía muy real, y les encantaba, aunque sentían muy en el fondo que algo raro pasaba y que quizás no era un sueño. Se recostaron en el pasto, y comenzaron a ver las nubes en un cielo tan azul. También se revolcaron en las flores, y comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas. Todo lo anterior lo hicieron por casi todo el día, y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, así que decidieron ver esa puesta de sol, y en eso Cartman pensando que es un sueño y viendo tan apacible a Kyle le diría algo que siempre se lo ha querido decir, pero solo resultó en una tonta broma que hizo molestar al pelirrojo, que no sabía porque se enojaba, ya que creía que era producto de su mente pero luego el otro se rio y le dio un pequeño y no muy fuerte puñetazo en el brazo; esto hizo que Cartman también se riera.  
En eso se volvieron a parar y a saltar pero tropezaron, se cayeron y Kyle se raspo su rodilla con una rama, hasta le salió un poco de sangre. También sintió un pequeño dolor pero quiso olvidarlo, en eso volvió a sentir que mucha gente los veía. En eso anochecio, y fue ahí como cuando se convenció que quizás, no estaba en un sueño y cuando lo aceptó fue cuando en unos momentos después comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos raros de una persona. Le dijo a Cartman, que esto no era un sueño, el al principio no le creyó. Entonces Kyle lo hizo oír, pero seguía sin creerle mucho hasta que le dio unas cachetadas bien fuerte y le echo agua en la cara. A Cartman le dolían los cachetes, y se molesto con Kyle pero al sentir eso y al oír como rezos a lo lejos, se dio cuenta. Sentía feo, y quisieron volver a escapar pero seguian sin encontrar las salida. En eso los rezos cesaron y comenzaron a escuchar pasos atrás de ellos, quisieron correr pero en eso sintieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cuando despertaron estaban sometidos por mucha gente, con una vestimenta que ellos conocían, amarrados, y eran llevados a una plataforma, en frente de todos, donde habían 2 postes que estaban un poco juntos.  
Quisieron huir pero no podían hasta gritaban insultos, a los que los llevaban pero no hicieron caso, llegaron a la plataforma y los amarraron a los 2 postes, quedándose en una posición donde los 2 se miraban fijamente, ellos quisieron safarse, gritaban insultos pero nadie les hacía caso. Así que al ver que probablemente sería su último momento que se verían, Cartman le dijo a Kyle:  
_ Kahl!  
Y Kyle molesto le dijo:  
_ No me llamó Kahl!  
Cartman le dijo:  
_ No jodas con eso, ahora. Kyle, perdóname todo lo que te he hecho y por molestarte.  
_ Disculpa, aceptada. Culon. Tu también perdóname cuando te llegue a molestar en algunas ocasiones.  
Cartman también le dijo al pelirrojo:  
_ Ah!, Kyle tengo que decirte algo mas  
_ De qué se trata  
_ Yo...yo...yo... Te amo, judío.  
_ Lo sé, y yo también, Culon.  
_ En serio?  
_ si  
Ellos solo se miraron y sonrieron ante esto. Mientras trataban de hacerse la idea que todo era, y había sido una tormentosa, y en cierto punto también un poco bonita pesadilla, a la vez. Pará no sentir tan feo.  
Fin.  
Perdón, si esta historia estuvo medio fumada, WTF y muy larga, aún así espero les haya gustado.


End file.
